What kind of Pokemon are the Zodiac
by Alucio
Summary: Just a short one shot about what Pokemon the zodiac would be. Warning: Slight HaruxKyo, especially near the end. Yaoi, if you don't like, go find another story to read. I'm bad with summeries. Please review.


**A/N: Okay, I was really bored when I made this, just the perfect way to start my summer vacation. Well anyways, this is just a little one shot that popped into my head one day after catching a Tauros ((I think that was its name)) on one of my Pokemon games, yeah, I was really bored that day when I was playing it. Anyways, After catching it, it reminded me of Haru, so I was wondering what each of the Zodiac would be, plus Tohru and Akito.**

**Warning: Slight HaruxKyo, a little bit of Kyo blowing his top.**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Furuba, or Pokemon, if I did, there would be a bunch of differentness in it.**

**Well, enough of my rambling.**

**--**

Kyo yawned, stretching and climbing out of his and Haru's shared futon. Speaking of that damn cow, where was he? Kyo blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, to completely wake himself up.

He yawned again, glancing around the room for a sight of the cow.

There was nothing, except for the clothes Haru wore to bed last night, which, wasn't much.

Kyo stretched and walked over to his drawer, picking out a clean black shirt and his usual cargo pants.

He yawned, for the billionth time, and stalked down stairs, wondering if anyone was home. His question was soon answered as he sauntered into the kitchen, seeing almost all of the zodiac (besides Akito, Rin, Kureno, and Ritsu)), and Tohru, around a colorful book, with weird creatures.

"Sleeping kitty finally woke up." Shigure giggled, looking up from the book with everyone else. "Shut up you damn dog!" Kyo growled, walking over to the fridge and pulling out his carton of milk.

"Ah, kitten, you don't have to be so grumpy in the morning, you weren't like that last night." Haru smirked, getting up and wrapping his arms around Kyo's waist.

This action, Kyo's face tinted with pink. "Damn it Haru! How many times have I told you, none of that crap in front of the others!" Kyo fumed, thrashing in the ox's muscular arms.

"It's not like we didn't hear you two last night.." Yuki glowered, sleepless bags under his eyes. Tohru, Momiji, and Kisa blushed slightly while Hiro made gagging sounds next to the two. "Shut it ya damn rat. Kyo growled, glaring daggers and Yuki.

"Aw, Yuki, haven't you heard the old saying, "you can be as loud as you want to be, when you're making love"?" Shigure chimed, leaning up against Ayame. "Yeah, Kyonkitchi and Haru-kun's noises are so soothing, aren't the Gure-san." Ayame said dreamily, clutching the dog's hand. Shigure nodded, and Hatori just stared at the two like they were idiots.

"What is everyone looking at anyways?" Kyo questioned, as he sat down in Haru's lap. "Ah, were seeing what Pokemon we are, or which one would fit us the best." Ayame and Shigure chimed, positioning the book on the table for Kyo to see.

"Poke-what?" Kyo blinked, obviously he never heard anything about it. "You know kitten, that one game, Pokemon, with all those creatures." Haru described, trying to make things clearer.

"Oh, you mean that weird video game?" "Yeah Kyo-kun, that's it." Tohru said taking the book away from Shigure and showing him the Pokemon that were on the page they were on.

"Then why is everyone staring at this book?" Kyo asked, not really understanding why his family would waste the day staring at some book.

"We already told you, we're seeing what Pokemon we would be, pay attention, stupid cat." Yuki glared, taking the book gently away from Tohru.

"It was decided that I was, a Pikachu." Yuki said unenthusiastically, showing flipping to the page where the Pokemon was located. "That ugly little yellow thing. It's a perfect match." Kyo laughed, ignoring the glare that was coming From the rat. ((Sorry Pikachu lovers, I really think Pikachu is cute, but, I just had to have Kyo say something smart-ass like.))

"It was decided that I am a Tauros, kitten." Haru said huskily into Kyo's ear. The Ox snatched the book away from the rat and flipped through the pages until it reached a bull like Pokemon. "Hm, it's almost as sexy as you are." Kyo smirked, liking the ox's cheek. Everyone in the room except for Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Kagura, blushed slightly. Hiro gagged, taking his eyes away from the two teens, he suddenly felt nauseous. Kagura became red, not with embarrassment, but with rage, oh how she whished Kyo would do that to her.

"Yup yup yup! And I am a Buneary!" Momiji exclaimed, braking the silence with his happy yells. "What the hell… is a… Buneary? Kyo stared at the hyperactive blonde like he was on something, which he probably was. "It's a cute bunny pokemon Kyo, just like me!" Momiji exclaimed again, turning the pages frantically searching for the Pokemon. As soon as Kyo eyed the pokemon he cracked up. "You're _that _thing_!"_ If it wasn't for Haru's arms around his waist, Kyo would surely be on the ground right now.

""I wouldn't be laughing, stupid cat, just wait until you see what Haru picked out for you." Yuki interrupted, making Kyo's face grow still. "What did he say I was?" The red-head growled, glaring over his shoulder at Haru. "Oh, it's nothing kitten, you'll just have to wait and see." Haru reassured, letting his hands crawl up the cats stomach.

"Yeah Kyo! It's really cute, almost as cute as me!" Momiji announced happily, Kyo's glared grew colder as Haru just laughed it off. "What is it?" Kyo whispered angrily into the ox's ear. "You'll just have to wait until we go through the entire Zodiac, and Tohru." Shigure chimed, knowing that it would upset the cat more.

"Y-yeah, Kyo-nii, I-I'm next." Kisa stuttered, looking down at the table as she grabbed the book from Momiji. ((Ahugh, I screwed up the order, Kisa should've been before Momiji… ah screw it)) She flipped steadily through the book until she came upon a large, white cat. "W-we couldn't find a-any tiger Pokemon, so it was d-decided, that I was a P-Persian…" She stuttered, afraid of Kyo's comment. "Hmm, that really fits you Kisa, it looks like such a brave a courageous Pokemon." Kyo smiled, reaching across the table to ruffle the girls hair.

"You're turn Tori." Shigure giggled, nudging the doctor in the ribs. "No, I find this ridiculous ." He deadpanned, staring at the hyper-active novelist. "Fine, if you won't show them, I will." Shigure giggled, snatching the book from the young girl, and turning the pages quickly. "Tori-kun is a Kingdra, a seahorse." Shigure giggled, showing the picture to the others. They stared, not really having anything to say, until Tohru broke the Silence.

"Hatori-san, that's so cool, your Pokemon is so beautiful!" She exclaimed, Hatori just nodded, with a slight smile forming.

"I'M NEXT" Ayame chimed. "Oh little brother you're just going to love who I am." Ayame exclaimed, flipping hastily through the book. "There were oh so many snakes, I just couldn't decide!" "There are three of them…" Yuki and Hatori deadpanned, staring blankly at the drama queen. "Oh fine, ruin my fun, I chose a Seviper." Ayame, said, cuddling the picture.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, the drama queen is a stupid snake." Hiro yawned, staring at the book, "just skip me." "B-but Hiro-kun, Tohru-nii and I found the perfect pokemon f-for you." Kisa stuttered, how could he say no to her cuteness. "Fine." he grumbled, unfolding his arms and snatching the book from the retarded snake.

"What's its name?" He growled, flipping angrily through the book. "I-I-I'll get it, H-Hiro-kun." Kisa stuttered, holding out a hand for the book. "fine" Hiro mumbled angrily to himself, and passed the book on to the girl. "Aww, kitten that's how you acted when we first started dating." Haru smirked, nuzzling Kyo's neck with his cheeks.

Kisa giggled, continuing to flip through the book until she stopped at a yellow sheep Pokemon. "Here you are Hiro-kun, see, you're a Mareep." She giggled, holding the book up in front of the sheep. Hiro stared, there is no way in hell he would be something so girly looking. "Thaaaaannkk…. Yooooooouuuu." He growled through gritted teeth and a false smile.

Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Kisa, and Momiji laughed, Haru ruffled the boys hair. "Don't be mad at her Hiro, you do li-" Shigure was cut off as shoe smacked against his face. "Ow, Tori-san! Hiro-kun hit me!" Shigure falsely whined, cuddling against the doctor. Hatori glared daggers at the novelist. "you deserved it…" He deadpanned, before taking a sip of his tea that Ayame made for him earlier.

"Rin-san is next, but since she's not here, I'll show who we chose for her." Tohru smiled cutely, taking the book from Kisa, who sat next to her. She hummed quietly to herself until she reached the Pokemon she was looking for. "Rin-san, I think would be best as a… Rapidash." She smiled, laying the book in the center of the table for the others to see. "Rin-nii's a unicorn?" Kisa asked looking at the Pokemon. "No that's just how the Pokemon is…" Kyo said, wondering what Pokemon Haru chose for him.

"Can I do Ritchan? I know I just did Rin-sans, but, I have a good one." Tohru, asked, taking the book as everyone nodded. "God, you don't have to ask, just take the damn thing." Hiro grumbled, refolding his arms. "Shut it, brat." Kyo said, bopping the ram on the head. Hiro glared daggers at the cat as Tohru continued to flip through the book.

"I-I-I think R-Ritchan w-would be b-be-best as a-an Aipom." She said, laying the book back down in the center of the table.

"I wanna do Kureno." Shigure said, snatching the book up and flipping through the pages. He stopped and smirked, "Kureno would definitely be a Pidgeotto." Shigure smiled to himself proudly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, Shigure, you're next anyways, I already know what you are." Hatori deadpanned again, grabbing the book and scanning each page carefully. He yawned and placed the book down gently on the table. "Shigure's a Houndour…" Hatori decided, placing a, continuing to drink his tea. "Aww, Gure-san, you're cute " Ayame chimed, as he hugged the dog lovingly.

"Kagura-Chan, can I pick your Pokemon a got a good one" Tohru said as Kagura eyed Kyo. "Can Kyo-kun pick it, I know he can pick the cutest one." Kagura smiled, trying to huggle the cat, Haru glared, about to punch the girl in the face until Kyo grabbed the book from Tohru. Kyo searched through the book until he came upon one that reminded him a lot of Kagura. "Hehe, Kagura, you're a Grumpig." He said placing the book on the table. "A WHAT?!" She fumed, growling and shooting death glares at the cat.

She was about to beat the shit out of the cat until she noticed the protective glare Haru was shooting her. The "touch-him-bitch-and-I'll-rip-your-fucking-face-off" glare that he usually shot at her… and the waitresses that waited on them whenever they went out on a date.

"Humph…" Kagura crossed her arms against her chest, looking away from the two lovers. Haru smirked as he took the book off the table. "Time for the moment we've all been waiting for, what type of Pokemon is Kitten." Everyone, except Hiro and Hatori, looked impatiently at Haru, they couldn't wait to see what the cat would be. "Hmm, Kitten you would totally make a sexy.." He paused, placing the book on the Table. "Delcatty." Haru continued, smirking evilly. Everyone, besides a certain kitty, cracked up, laughing madly at the cat. Kyo grumbled angrily, punching the stupid ox madly in the arm.

"I'm sorry kitten, I just couldn't help myself." Haru chuckled receiving another blow to the arm. "Stupid ox." Kyo growled, taking the book and smacked Haru in the head repeatedly. "Stupid cat, if you don't mined, I would like to show Tohru which Pokemon she would be, it's definitely a beautiful grass type." Yuki admitted, snatching the book from the cat, saving Haru from another smack. "I WANT TO DO IT YUKI!" Momiji whined, sitting next to him. 'Here, you can help me." He mumbled, flipping through the pages.

The two stopped at a picture of Bellossum, "See, this Pokemon is not as beautiful as Miss Honda, but, it's the prettiest one." "Oh, will you shut the fuck up already you damn rat, we all know you like Tohru." Kyo snapped, clutching onto Haru's arm and dragging the ox upstairs. "Where are you going Kyo-kun?" Tohru questioned, staring at the retreating back of the cat. "TO GET AWAY FROM THAT DAMN RAT AND TO SPEND SOME FUCKING QUALITY TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Kyo yelled stalking upstairs with Haru being dragged behind him. "Does that mean…?" Haru questioned, smirking. "Yes, We're going to continue where we left off last night my sexy ox." Kyo whispered huskily into Haru's ear. "Okay, but can I walk now, my ass is really starting to hurt?" Haru grumbled, standing up, it was his turn the make the cat's ass hurt, but with some good ole butt sex. "You're going to be in the hospital after this kitten." Haru smirked, slamming the door behind himself and Kyo.

--

**A/N: Sorry for leaving off there, I know some of you girls ((and, maybe even some guys)) probably wanted me to continue with the hot, male sex scene. Well that's it for now, but I might make this into a chaptered fic, if I get enough reviews, I'm thinking, 5 I good? Okie poke, well see yeah next time. Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


End file.
